The New Girlfriend
by bloodydisaster
Summary: “What did they do to my toothbrush?” Robin asked alarmed. “Nothing.” Kid Flash answered quickly. Robin discovers that Kid Flash is seeing Jinx. Freaking out ensues.


**A/N: Turns out I can't write anything when I have something unfinished lying on the computer (that means homework too, and I really need to get those done). **

**This might have been inspired by my annoyance for all the Flinx stories that portrays Robin as a total jerk. I know you need a bad guy for your story and all, but almost every time, it ends up way out of character. Yes, Robin won't just welcome Jinx with a hug and trust her instantly. But that doesn't mean he'll go crazy "DIE BITCH! I'LL NEVER EVER EVER EVER TRUST YOU OR LISTEN TO ANY WORD OF REASON" either.**

**Anyway...sorry for all the rambling. Here comes my first sad attempt at writing Robin:**

Kid Flash woke up, very much aware that something was missing. He made an unhappy sound and reached out to the right side of the bed, it was warm but disappointingly empty. He shifted, still half asleep, and kept moving his arm until he finally brushed the small of her back.

"Jiiinx" he complained when he realized she was sitting up. He wrapped his arm around her waist without thinking, subconsciously trying to keep her from disappearing again.

"I'm just getting some water. I couldn't fall asleep." she explained softly.

Kid Flash made another unhappy sound and opened his eyes. It was dark outside and it didn't feel like he had slept at all. Jinx was sitting on the edge of the bed, trying to wrap one of the covers around herself. Not an easy task when a sleepy hero was clinging to you.

"Wally" she whispered with a hint of annoyance. Nothing happened.

Kid Flash had noticed that she didn't like being naked. It was some kind of low self esteem problem. Rather unexpected with a person who always acted so self confident. It was both cute and inconvenient at the same time.

"_Wally"_ she repeated, this time with more than just a hint of annoyance.

He let her go and sat up, but pulled her back into his arms as soon as she was covered.

"I'll get it for you" He said while he pushed some of her hair out of his way, and started kissing her neck.

"I'm capable of getting my own water"

"Yes, but it will be much faster if I do it" he mumbled against her skin, not showing any sign of planning to get up. He was hoping that she would forget the water if he kissed her long enough. Jinx sighed in defeat and relaxed against him.

Then the door opened and they both froze.

"...eh..." Robin said shocked and blushing deeply. Then he seemed to recognize Jinx and his jaw fell to the floor.

"...eh..." he managed again, sounding like he was being strangled. "I'll just leave now..." He mumbled and was out the door.

There was a moment of total silence. Then:

"Please tell me that didn't just happen" Kid Flash begged.

"We're both dead" Jinx whispered as answer.

They jumped of the bed at the same time, both of them looking for their clothes.

"Shit. Shit. Shit. Shit. Shit. Shit. Shit. Shit. Shit. Shit. Shit. Shit. Shit. Shit. Shit. Shit.....Where's my bra?!" Jinx hissed panicking, while Kid Flash was zipping around the room, having a surprisingly hard time locating his clothes in his own bedroom.

"Here" Kid Flash, now more or less dressed, handed Jinx her bra. "What do we do?"

"You go catch him before he gets away or calls Batman, and I find something hard to hit him with so he gets amnesia."

"Right" he answered, and then hesitated. "Why would he call Batman?"

"I don't know, I'm panicking!" Jinx yelled. "Just go after him!"

Kid Flash didn't have to look very far. He found Robin in the hallway, apparently waiting for an elevator. He had forgotten to push the button, as far as Kid Flash could tell.

"Robin?" he called gently, trying not to startle the freaked out Titan. There was no reaction.

"...Robin?" he repeated and waved a hand in front of the mask. He was starting to get worried about the resemblance Robin currently had to a zombie.

"...Dick!" he called, louder this time.

Robin slowly turned his head and looked at him. Finally a reaction!

"...I'm pretending you're not here." Robin said looking away again.

"What?"

"That...That did not just happen. The reason you're talking to me out here is because of..that. And that didn't happen. So you can't be here." Robin explained talking unusually fast.

"...er..."

"You weren't home" he added firmly, apparently trying to convince himself.

Kid Flash stared at his friend, not completely sure how he should handle this new development. Finally deciding that denial wasn't a healthy solution for Robins sanity, he grabbed the other boys shoulders and carefully turned him so they were facing each other again.

"Dick." he said trying to sound soothing. "I'm sorry I didn't tell you about this, I should have told you, but..."

"You should have told me?!" Robin interrupted a bit hysterically "Wally. you...you...Jinx!" He stopped abruptly, closed his eyes and slowly breathed in and out, before he continued.

"This is wrong, that's why you didn't tell me. Th.."

"No, i..." Kid Flash tried to interrupt.

"Jinx is a villain, you know that. She robbed a museum when you were...Wait, was that how you met her? At a robbery?" Robin asked with disbelief.

"I know that sounds bad, but she isn't exactly a vil..."

"She stole our Tower once!" Robin yelled.

"Yeah, she told me about that. Not a proud moment for the Titans, huh?" Kid Flash sniggered. "I hope you changed your toothbrush after that..."

"What did they do to my toothbrush?" Robin asked alarmed.

"Nothing." Kid Flash answered quickly. "Anyway. Jinx isn't a bad guy anymore. She hasn't done anything illegal since I covered for you in Jump city..."

"As far as you know."

"She hasn't, I've been watching her."

"Just because..."

"Madame Rouge caught me, and I would probably be dead if Jinx hadn't saved me."

Robin stared surprised at Kid Flash. "You...what?! Why haven't I heard about this before?"

"I had a feeling you wouldn't take it well." Kid Flash said shrugging. "Look, I know I should have told you about Jinx before. I was going to, it was just that she freaked out every time I mentioned it."

"Freaked out?" Robin asked suspiciously.

"There was yelling and powers going out of control...they do that when she's upset. I think she's kind of scared of you guys. She's sure you won't trust her because of that Cyborg/Stone business"

Robin looked away and sighed.

"Look, Wally....i think she might be right. We can't trust her. But not just because Cyborg went undercover at the Hive. It's more...We've known Jinx for a very long time. She was one of our first villains. It's like we always have been fighting her. You can't just expect us to forget that and trust her all of the sudden."

"I know, I know. But you don't have to trust her. You know I wouldn't do anything that could harm you in any way. Juts trust me." Kid Flash pleaded.

"Just trust you? The last time you said that, I ended up puking in a flowerpot." Robin pointed out.

"Aside from an empty stomach, you were perfectly fine. And you really can't blame me for your own squeamishness." Kid Flash said slightly offended.

"My squeamishness? You were puking too!"

"Right...moving on." Kid Flash said "You don't have to trust Jinx. Just take into account that she saved your very good friend from the bad guys, that she apparently haven't done anything illegal for months and that _I _trust her very much. You do have every right to be suspicious. I know that. But just try to keep an open mind, and don't be too...hostile, I guess."

Robin hesitated a moment before he answered.

"...fine. I'll try to do that..."

"That's all I ask" Kid Flash replied, his face brightening noticeably.

"Yeah..." Robin mumbled, turning his gaze to his feet. They stood like that in silence for a couple of minutes. Neither of them knowing what to say as the occurrence in the bedroom started to resurface.

"So...what are you doing here?" Kid Flash finally asked, breaking the uncomfortable silence.

"Oh. We were passing by, and I just...stopped to say hello, I guess." Robin nervously cleared his throat before continuing "The others wanted to come too, but they were all tired and it's the middle of the night, so they...eh...didn't." he stopped awkwardly and glanced at the other boy "I was...I was supposed to give you a hug from Starfire, but...Yeah, I'm not going to do that." he finished, blushing deeply while trying to get the images that were currently haunting him to disappear.

"That's fine." Kid Flash said, blushing just as furiously as his friend "I don't..." he coughed nervously. Tried to start again, and then sighed in defeat. "Want to pretend it never happened?"

"Yes, please." Robin answered quickly.

"Thank god." Kid Flash said with relieve. Then he smiled mischievously. "It's good you came by Robin, cause I met this girl I need to tell you about..."

**A/N: You may ask yourself: Why didn't Robin knock? Because that isn't what cool superheroes do. Cool heroes sneak up on people so they can reveal themselves from the shadows, by surprising their victim with a smart/fun/corny comment/pun. That's right, I'm talking about Batman(The man who is too cool to use doors). He practically raised Robin, so that is most likely where the boy wonder got his bad habits. And his oddly colorful uniform.**

**I originally wanted Kid Flash to drag Robin back to officially meet Jinx. But I got tired, the story ended up longer than expected (they always do) and I just wanted this finished. So I cut it out. I might ad it later, though. It's always fun to write Jinx freaking out.**


End file.
